


【GG/AD】EUPHORIA

by Butterberg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 青年组短暂离别后的醉酒play × 回忆，思绪混乱。NC-17





	【GG/AD】EUPHORIA

 

　　昏暗烛光下格林德沃看不清邓布利多的表情，他依靠在门廊的书柜旁，视线从进入房间的那一刻便没再能从邓布利多身上移开。空气里弥漫着浓烈的酒精味，漆黑一片的房间里唯一的光源照亮邓布利多的侧颜。

　　

　　这不是格林德沃原以为会出现的场景，至少他没预想到邓布利多会喝得烂醉。在他记忆里邓布利多鲜会有这副狼狈模样，少有的几次醉酒也从未有过不愉快的记忆，他隐约间记得上一次醉酒后红发青年还靠在他肩头和他说着关于未来的胡言乱语，那像是撒娇又像是抱怨。

　　

　　红发青年眼睛里总是发着光，会和他争论又在关键时刻义无反顾地选择站在他身边，会亲昵地叫他“亲爱的”，也会偶尔气急败坏骂他“白痴”。他从未想过张扬骄傲又只对他一个人顺服的青年会选择离开自己，甚至希望这会是永远。

　　

　　格林德沃离开了就好去柏林，要说这段时间对邓布利多没有思念也不过是给自己撑场面的假话，只有格林德沃自己明白心底只有谈及邓布利多时才会出现的躁动。他将血誓的挂坠随时带在身旁，从没有想过向人解释它的来源，却也没有兴趣刻意隐瞒自己和邓布利多的关系。

　　

　　他提前一天回到伦敦，自己也还没琢磨清楚的原因。他不愿承认是为了邓布利多，他不情愿看到红发青年一副像是将他琢磨透彻的狡黠笑容，边选择在邓布利多入睡后的时间一个人偷偷回到公寓，却没想到邓布利多现在这副模样。

　　

　　思绪再一次回到摇曳烛光下的当下，格林德沃看着靠在椅子上的邓布利多又给自己满上一杯烈酒，将刺激性的液体灌入喉咙又轻咳两声。他摸不摸自己离开的这几天发生了什么，却也没打算打破沉默现身。

　　

　　“……盖勒特，”邓布利多突然开口无意识地念出他的名字，沙哑低沉的声音在空旷安静的办公室里突兀明显，格林德沃心跳没来由地漏了一拍，“你在这里——你回来了吗？”

　

　　格林德沃从暗处走出，他知道邓布利多已经喝醉了，便靠在书桌旁看着邓布利多看着他露出笑容。格林德沃皱眉，忍不住取出魔杖照亮去观察阿不思的醉颜，看到他散乱搭在额头两侧的红发，面上的红晕和眼里的水雾后还是忍不住开口：“你喝得太多了，我告诉过你别在我离开的这段时间喝那么多。”

　　

　　“……我还好，我今天在外面想起一些事，多喝了两杯。我不知道你今晚回来，我以为那至少是明晚。”邓布利多靠在椅背上扬起后颈，半敞开的衬衫露出的白皙肌肤因为酒精的摄入染上了绯红，格林德沃忍不住感到口干舌燥。

　　

　　“去洗个澡清醒一下，阿尔。”格林德沃起身想要离开，却被拉住衣袖，他转过头看见邓布利多的眼睛闪着光，张口说了句他没听清的话。格林德沃俯下身凑近想要听清，只是一瞬间就感觉到柔软的双唇带着温度吻上他的面颊，湿润气息洒在他的耳侧，他听见邓布利多问他是否还记得他们在酒馆里的第一次——

　　

　 **格林德沃当然还能清楚记起他和邓布利多躲在酒馆角落的接吻——红发青年勾着他的脖颈讨好似地用舌尖舔舐着他的唇角，用带着黄油蜂蜜香甜的气息在他的唇齿间试探，邓布利多想要表现得对情事轻车熟路，发红的耳根却暴露出他的青涩。但那无关紧要，对于格林德沃而言任何形式来自于邓布利多的挑逗都如同罂粟般拥有致命的吸引力。**

**当格林德沃的忍耐达到极限，他们的角色反转，金发青年把挑起欲火的红发青年压在椅背上亲吻，不止局限于那双已经有些红肿的嘴唇，他亲吻红发青年的白皙的脖颈，在衬衫衣领遮不到的肌肤上留下宣示主权的痕迹。**

**邓布利多笑着让他不要胡闹，却又享受着和他每一次的肢体接触。格林德沃只需要一个眼神，一句再简单不过的“阿尔”就能让对方明白自己的意思，相处滋养出的默契除了彼此再无人能够体会，干柴烈火的爱恋和快要溢出的情感也只属于对方。**

**隔着衣物抚摸邓布利多的腰身不能满足性欲正旺的青年，察觉到刚才的刺激已经让邓布利多有了生理反应后，手指探向下身解开裤链。格林德沃听见一声闷哼，邓布利多的手握住他冰凉的手指，低声顺着酒馆里还有别人之类的话语想要拒绝，却抵挡不住格林德沃的强势。**

**“没人会看见我们在桌下做什么，”格林德沃说着用手指握住了邓布利多已经微微抬头的性器，感觉到邓布利多身体开始微微颤抖，“你一定要忍住别出声——否则在场所有的人都会知道你淫荡到在公众场合发情，阿尔。”**

**邓布利多抬起头瞪视仍打算得寸进尺的格林德沃，他没有办法不感到羞耻，特别是酥麻感正传递向全身。邓布利多能感觉到很快自己就只能依靠在格林德沃身上热缩在角落里，而淫靡的水声语法控制，他只能祈祷没有人会注意到他的异常。**

**格林德沃藏在桌下挑逗拨弄的手指能够找准每一个撩拨邓布利多情欲的点，他喜欢看着红发青年因为他情动失控，身体因为他发烫高潮，因为他的挑逗发情，眼里只剩下他一个人。**

**久未发泄的性器只用稍加刺激就往外吐露透明液体，发出的水声在邓布利多听来越来越明显，他把头埋在格林德沃肩后用头发遮住表情。羞耻和随时可能被发现的恐惧增加快感，那些抑制不住的呻吟漏出唇角，邓布利多感觉到格林德沃也正在加重呼吸。**

**随着每一次手指的触碰摩擦性器都不断变硬，邓布利多夹紧双腿，却又在格林德沃的强势引导下被迫分开。上身绷紧，红发青年的脸早就已经红透，他闭上眼却让听觉更加灵敏，酒馆环境嘈杂却还是能听见刺耳的水声掩盖不住。**

**“……可，可以了，盖勒特……到这里就可以了……唔……”邓布利多想要打断进一步的深入，格林德沃没有理会，反而侧过头用嘴唇吻上了邓布利多本就发烫的耳根，舌尖舔舐着耳廓后的敏感带，他知道不用多久邓布利多就会达到高潮。**

**但下一秒他意识到有人的视线正望向这边，不悦传递至全身，格林德沃忍不住加重了手中的力道。邓布利多吃痛倒吸一口冷气，他便又坏心眼地说：“有人注意到你了，阿尔。”**

**邓布利多下意识想要推开格林德沃，却被控制得更近，于是他咬近下唇，却感觉到格林德沃更加得寸进尺。**

**“他正盯着我们，不，他正紧盯着你呢，阿尔。”说不上心底的真实感受，格林德沃只是机械重复着话，他厌恶任何觊觎只属于他的红发青年的人，于是毫不犹豫地宣示主权。他想只有他才能让青年浑身上下沾染上自己的味道，而别的男人甚至不能满足他的尤物，他和邓布利多的情感是远远超出肉体的灵魂共鸣。**

**他让邓布利多在他的身下达到高潮，而所有受到那副面孔蛊惑的人都应该受到制裁。而那个得寸进尺的男人正坐在吧台处盯着他的阿尔，眼里不加掩饰的欲望让他感到焦躁不安，他只希望邓布利多喊着他的名字射在他的手心里。**

**那是他们夜晚纵欲的一个简单开始而已，在邓布利多射满他整个手心里以后他带着还走不稳路的邓布利多的去到了厕所。刚刚高潮过后还迷迷糊糊的红发青年跪在他面前，格林德沃几乎没有犹豫就从裤子里取出了性器。**

**能让邓布利多身上也染上自己的味道自然是最好，他已经迫不及待想把自己的性器插进邓布利多的喉咙深处，看着那平日里总是滔滔不绝的嘴巴含住自己的性器——如果现在刚才偷窥他宝贝的混蛋出现的话，他想他会在他清楚明白邓布利多的归属权后送他一个钻心咒。**

**“再吞进去一些，阿尔——”格林德沃克制住情欲不让自己显得太过心急失态，却又用手抓住了邓布利多的红发把性器往对方嘴里送了几分。**

**邓布利多吞咽不下溢出唇角的唾液打湿半敞开的领口，没有技巧的胡乱口交却还是让格林德沃体会到了快感。他告诉邓布利多应该学会使用他的舌头去舔舐，而不是笨拙地迎合抽插。**

**不用多久格林德沃就达到高潮，所有的精液射在邓布利多嘴里，咳嗽时盛满不下的液体流出唇角，倒是足够色情。格林德沃想他还需要一些别的，一次口交不能满足什么，也许他们应该回去做上一整夜——**

　　

　　“住手，盖勒特……”

　　

　　声音打断了格林德沃的回忆，格林德沃回过神突然发现深夜醉酒后的邓布利多正被自己压在书桌上，双手被束缚在身后，他记不太清刚才发生的一切。也许是奔波之后的劳累让他出现了记忆断层，也许是刚才回忆里的场景和现实混淆让他做出了出格之举。

　　

　　他花了几秒来提醒自己现在正在发生的一切，他们不在酒馆，他才从铂金回到伦敦，而邓布利多喝了个烂醉。这一切的发生似乎是必然似乎是偶然，格林德沃懒得深究。

　　

　　格林德沃俯下身凑近还醉醺醺的恋人耳边低语：“这不就是你想要的吗？我知道就算今晚我不回来，你也一定会边想着我边自慰达到高潮。既然如此，不如我来满足你的幻想。”

　　

　　伸出手把书桌上碍眼的书都用手肘扫到一旁，褪下长裤揉捏着臀瓣让邓布利多放松，伸出手指粗暴地做着扩张。

　　

　　没过多久被充分扩张的后穴就开始随着呼吸不断收缩渴求性器进入身体，仅剩下的白色衬衫半遮半掩挂在身上，邓布利多趴在格林德沃面前，头发散乱却遮不住眼里的情欲。

　　

　　邓布利多轻咬住衬衫下摆，依靠手肘撑死上半身趴在桌上，赤裸下身一览无余。一张一合的穴口没有闭合，本就多用的透明润滑剂正被外吐，液体顺着大腿内侧向下流去，留下一串痕迹。

　　

　　听见情动时邓布利多轻声叫着格林德沃的名字，那像是情人间的呢喃缠绵。这只是个开始而已，格林德沃低下头咬住他因快感微扬起的优美后颈，舌尖划过光滑赤裸的肌肤，感受着唇齿间散漫出的，独属于邓布利多的气息。

　　

　　等到手扶住邓布利多的臀瓣，抚摸到达大腿内侧最为柔嫩的部分，被分开的双腿因为冷空气或是情欲而微微颤抖，指尖轻抚过最后肌肤最后握住了邓布利多的性器。挺立的性器此时此刻正超外吐露着液体，格林德沃没有多想就用手指堵住了发泄出口。

　　

　　格林德沃听见呜咽，黑暗中他看到邓布利多没能咬紧身前的下摆，衬衫早已失去遮蔽身体的功效，现在也只是松垮地挂在已经快要支撑不住上半身的手肘处。他看到邓布利多的头被半长的头发遮住，肩膀微微颤抖，一次挺进后突然伸直的手臂，修长纤细的手指握紧又慢慢松开。

　　

　　“……松手，盖勒特。”格林德沃听见邓布利多抑制不住地开口恳求，又坏心眼往他的敏感点处冲撞去，等着他再一次开口。不过几次冲撞邓布利多果然又小声嗫嚅着用沙哑兴奋的声音叫他的名字，求他松开性器得到释放。

　　

　　但仍没有达到格林德沃想要的高潮，于是他加重握紧性器的力道。疼痛总伴随着更多快感，等到邓布利多彻底放弃矜持与挣扎，选择臣服于欲望，他趴在书桌上不住喘息，如同溺水之人渴望浮出水面的第一缕光亮，转过头想要望向你，视线却无法聚焦，指尖握紧又松开。

　　

　　终于格林德沃决定松开手让他得到释放，漫长禁欲后突然的释放让彼此都迎来了新一轮的高潮。格林德沃把精液都射进了邓布利多的肚子里，在邓布利多射精的同时拔出了性器，看着他前后同时流出白色液体。

　　

　　那是一副不可多得的色情油画，红发青年衣不蔽体，身上只有一块像破布似的衬衫，和混乱下身和后穴流出在大腿上留下一串白痕的精液像是映衬。邓布利多蜷缩起身体像是不希望格林德沃看清他此时此刻的丑态，颤抖的身体却显示他正在体验从未有过的快感，沉沦于欲海之中。

　　

　　性爱过后邓布利多仍然没有完全清醒，格林德沃把他抱在怀里回了卧室。清理过后躺在床上仍没有平复心情的两人聊天谈及未来，他们说时间会改变一切却冲淡不了爱慕，寒冬艰难但只要有彼此陪伴总能度过。没有什么炙热的情感能够被藏匿，而占有与追逐只属于他们彼此。

　　

　　就像不就之前还在戈德里克山谷时，红发青年坐在湖边装作看着手里的书，视线却偷偷瞥向身旁的格林德沃，几次他偷偷转回视线想让自己再一次专心沉浸于手里的书却都是徒劳。湖面那头吹来的冷风让他不自觉缩了缩脖子，他后悔自己没有在天气转凉后给自己加件外套，却突然感觉到身旁人握住了他的手。

　　

　　温度透过掌心传递，邓布利多侧过头望向格林德沃，四目相视，他隐约透过格林德沃的唇形读出代表所有权的话语，那是关于未来与永远的誓言。

　　

　　FIN.


End file.
